


Love and Hate

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world thought Iron Man hated Captain America but the truth was far grimmer then that… </p><p>Tony Stark was in love with Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oil and Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I realized that this little fluffy, schmoopy romp hadn't had an overhaul. After my other this is just a complete fluffy, full of feels and love. Un-beta'd for the moment. 
> 
> It was originally born out of reading some fics were Tony is doused and all over Steve, I went the other way with it. So prepare for the feels...and fluff...oh yes there will be fluff

* * *

 

“Stark behind you!” the voice snapped angrily in his ear, just as the red gold blur dodging out of the way.

 

“Pay attention Stark, you’re going to get yourself killed!” Captain America growled glaring upwards at the hovering figure.

 

“Yeah whatever don’t get your panties in a bunch,” the billionaire grunted blasting out another alien.

 

“Cap and Stark are at it again,” Clint muttered firing off an arrow at one of the incoming enemy.

 

Natasha snorted reloading, “What else is new, oil and water those two.”

 

Steve threw his shield with vehemence, “Focus,” he grunted. Ignoring the lance of pain in his chest at their rather astute observation.

           

Tony moving above them, danced out of the way of the Hulk ignoring the banter on the comm, focusing at the task at hand. The sooner they dealt with this alien menace the sooner he could go back to his lab and ignore everyone.

 

With a roar of triumphant from the green man, the giant monster fell to the ground in agonized rage. Tony paused watching in satisfaction; things where wrapping up nicely, didn’t need him anymore. About to take off back to his lab he spotted several of the smaller creatures trying to sneak up on Captain America. Without thinking he dropped, firmly planting himself between them and the big spangled man.

 

Steve heard the blast, whipping around quickly he was surprised to see Iron Man at his back. Blue eyes blinked in shock sure his tired mind was conjuring up subconscious desires. Shaking his head he caught something out of the corner of his eye; one of the creatures leveled a weapon at the armored man.

 

Steve didn’t think, just reacted, hurriedly getting into the line of fire, every fiber of his being yelling _protect._

Unable to get his shield up in time Captain America took brunt of the blast in the chest. The impact knocking him senseless, sending him sliding along the pavement.

 

 Iron Man could only watch stunned.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Steve’s lifeless form sailed through the air.

 

“Steve,” he cried panic overriding his good sense at the sight of the big man lying motionless in the street. Hurrying to the prone hero’s side Tony tugged his helmet off, worried brown eyes scanning the dirty face, chest constricting with worry.

 

The others joined him just as Tony reached out; trembling hands pausing when he heard a faint moan. Relief washed through the metal clad man, as those beautiful blue eyes opened slowly. Tony exhaled in relief sitting back on his hunches, a shaky hand running through his hair.  

 

Steve felt like the Hulk had hit him.

 

His body ached; his head throbbed as thoughts muddled together. Disoriented he blinked, the others looking at him with various degrees of concern. Among them, the bruised, sweaty face of Tony Stark…but that couldn’t be could it? Tony hated him.

 

“Ok Cap?” Clint asked holding out his hand to help the big man to his feet. Wincing Steve gripped the offered arm getting awkwardly to his feet.

 

“Yes thank you, I’m ok little winded.”

 

Tony hid his relief snapping his helmet back on as he stood.

 

The Hulk bereft of enemies was beginning to shrink, returning to Banner. It would appear the battle had ended. Good. Without a word Tony took off, heading back to the Tower, in no mood to tolerate Fury’s ire, nor Steve’s disappointed lectures about his endangerment of team.

 

 

“JARVIS shut down communications,” he instructed landed heavily.

 

“Very good Sir.”

 

Tony ignored the censure in the AI’s tone; he didn’t want to be around the others…he just wanted to be alone. Stripped of his armor he headed further into the Tower, fully intending to get lost in his suit.

 

He stormed into his lab locking the place down immediately no one was getting in. Especially not goody-two shoes, perfect…handsome Steve Rogers.

 

Furiously he called up his latest suit modifications, he’d bury himself in work and forget all about today. All about his heart nearly stopping when Steve had got knocked out. About his own telling reaction…

           

Tony pushed around the holo’s half assed, neither his heart nor his mind in it. Sighing frustrated he slumped in his chair burying his face in his arms, the same question that had been rolling around in his brain for months once more surfacing.

 

“Why doesn’t he like me?” he asked aloud in the quite room.

 

Anthony Stark knew he had a tendency to rub people the wrong way; he was loud, obnoxious, to smart of his own good, and far too reckless. He’d never given a moment thought to what others thought of him, had done what he wanted, when he wanted…that is until the human popsicle had been pulled from the deep freeze.

 

Like the heroic legend portrayed in the comics, Captain America had come to save humanity.

 

Without thinking he reached out tapping a hidden file, grainy black and white footage playing. Silent movies featuring a man in spandex pants, dark eyes watched listlessly. He’d seen them all hundreds of times before, read all the comics, had all the trading cards…a better collection then Colson, not that he’d ever tell. Captain America had been his childhood hero…and truth be told was still his hero.

 

Brave, honorable, and gorgeous.

 

Captain America was leading the Howling Commando’s on the screen, Tony couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth, what he wouldn’t give to have been there with him, watching his back as they battled Hydra.

 

When he’d first met the Cap he’d barely been able to contain himself, the man was a living legend watching him fight had been amazing; right out of the comics. Tony had utterly hero-worshiped the man, right up until he’d opened his stupid mouth.

 

In typical Tony fashion he’d said all the wrong things.

 

It had been six months since their defeat of Loki…and he and Steve where still at one another’s throats.

 

The short movie ended and old footage of a USO show started up, Tony managing to find a smile as the Star Spangled Man with the plan knocked out Hitler.

 

The films ended documents and pictures shuffling by, everything and anything on Steven G. Rogers, Captain America, and the serum, mostly his father’s old files. Howard had made Captain America his obsession, one that had cost him his family.

 

Tony never really got on with Howard, but in the end he was still his father, and somewhere in his arc driven heart he hoped he had made his father proud.

 

_You’re no hero…_

The words echoed in his head again, just as they had been for months. In a heartbeat Captain America had crushed him. Those words from that man had hurt more then when they’d cut his chest open and hooked him up to that godforsaken car battery.

 

Clever fingers pushed the file away closing it down. Eyes hot and dry as his ever present blue glow dimmed, he rubbed at the hallow ache in his chest, sighing heavily.

 

The world thought Iron Man hated Captain America but the truth was far grimmer then that…

 

Tony Stark was in love with Steve Rogers.

 

-#-#-#-

 

The only noise in the gym was the steady thump of his fist connecting with the bag. With every solid hit he felt his mind calming, centering…a rarity for Steve Rogers these days.

 

He was a man out of time, forcibly pulled into a fast paced, confusing world. He’d been forced to adapt quickly, and the learning curve was incredibly steep. Pausing he tugging off his sweat soaked t-shirt, bulky muscular frame glistening. Puffing lightly he went back to the supposedly burst proof bag Stark had made.

 

Steve’s frown deepened, Tony Stark. The very name conjured up all sorts of confusing, intense emotions.

           

He had been friends with Howard in his day, and to hear when he was awoke that his son was running his company, and a superhero in his own right it had been heartening. He’d been eager to meet Stark, desperate to have a friend in this time.

 

Only when he’d met the loud, larger then life man he hadn’t felt a friendship…it was something else entirely. Teasing dark eyes had captured him effortlessly, the teasing smiles, the silly little nicknames….Tony had made him feel something. Something hot, uncomfortable, and confusing.

 

He grunted punching harder, the bag groaning ominously on its chain. Panting his movements were almost a blur, as if he could punch the confusion away.

           

Tony made him feel, made him want…made him burn and it terrified him. So he lashed out. He’d been so very cruel to the man when they’d met; so much so he was still ashamed at his words.

 

He had accused the man of not willing to make the sacrifice play, to lie down on the wire for the next man. Tony had snapped back ‘I’d cut the wire’ and Steve had not understood at the time. He did now though. All too well.

 

Tony didn’t want anyone to sacrifice themselves unless he was the one doing it.

 

He could still see Iron Man falling lifeless from the sky, his heart falling with him, every awful thing he’d said rolling through his head.

           

Steve had been so scared he’d loose him, loose that new terrifying feeling he had found. Tony made him feel alive…and that scared him more then anything.

 

Grunting he saw the bag begin to split, perversely satisfied it was going to break. Breathing he gave a final one two combination the chain snapping. The bag tearing open and sailing across the room.

 

He stopped chest heaving with exertion as blue eyes stared unseeing at the mess he’d made. Mind unbidden returning to earlier, he’d yelled at Tony and how had the man responded? He’d saved him.

           

Steve moved then feeling oddly light head as he shook sweat soaked blonde hair; maybe he should have gone to see medical after being hit by that weapon. Pushing away the thought he grabbed up his discarded shirt, tugging it back on he tuned with one destination in mind. He was going to go to Tony’s lab, probably end up lecturing him…when all he really wanted to do was take him in his arms, beg for forgiveness; tell him that he didn’t hate him.

           

Feet moving along a familiar path he paused on the stairs, eyes blurring for a moment. Frowning he shook his head clearing his vision. Fobbing it off as just being overly tired, he continued on.

 

Reaching the lab door he had a moments hesitation, maybe he should wait for this. See Tony in the morning when he was once more in control. When his emotions weren’t all over the place.

 

Yet he wanted to talk to Tony, needed to see him…even if it was just to have a fight. Decision man he keyed in the entry code, ignoring it when his eyes fuzzed out again.

 

The door opened and he stepped inside, spotting the man instantly. Tony was working on one of his many cars, dark eyes glancing up at the intrusion.

           

Tony had finally managed to loose himself in the work, but the sound of the door had pulled him back to the here and now. Recognizing the big man instantly he hid his sigh. Tightening the bolt, slowly he set his tools aside grabbing the rag as he turned to face his visitor.

 

Wiping grease stained fingers he approached the other, Steve had his arms crossed across his sweat soaked t-shirt, sticking to his muscular torso. How the man managed to look so good after working out was beyond Tony. Hands relatively clean he tossed aside the rag, arms folding across his chest. Already resigned to the upcoming lecture and argument.

 

“Stark,” Steve greeted briskly.

 

“Captain,” he returned face betraying nothing.

 

The big blond took a deep breath, “What where you doing out there today?” he demanded.

 

Tony ignored the rhetorical question, instead focusing on Steve’s hand. Knuckled still wrapped from the gym, but what got his had him frowning was blood spotting the white tape. He worried his lower lip, had he hurt his hands on that new bag he’d designed? Maybe the material had been too tough. He tried to focus on the man again, Steve gathering steam.

 

“You can’t just ignore the rest of the team, you do need to take some direction -“

 

Tony tuned out again; it was the same old song and dance. Captain America, the team player, perfect… his thoughts trailed off, as Steve stopped mid tirade. Running a hand through mussed blond locks, eye unfocused he shook his head as if to clear it.

 

Tony frowned worriedly.

 

Steve was having trouble holding onto his thoughts, and his eyes where blurring again. Tony wavering and jumping in his line of sight as he blinked rapidly to try and bring him into focus.

 

“Tony,” he said tongue feeling thick, maybe if he got closer.

 

Tony blinked in shock; Steve never used his first name. Uncrossing his arms he stepped forward, the big man blinking rapidly, jaw working.

 

“Steve?” he ventured, watching at he took a step forward, before frowning down at his legs.

 

Confused blue eyes met with brown, locking for a heartbeat before Steve slumped to the floor.

 

Tony leapt forward barley managed to grab wide shoulders, keeping Steve from face planting. Cursing at the sudden dead weight he cradled the man close trying not to panic, Captain America did not just keel over…this was bad. With a grunt the wiry man hefted the big body into his arms, carrying him to his couch.

 

“JARVIS get Bruce down here ASAP!” he called, settling the unconscious man on he couch.

 

“Doctor Banner is on his way Sir,” the AI replied.

 

Tony started down at the pale face feeling utterly useless; he could diagnose a machine in seconds but a person. He placed a callused hand against the unconscious man’s forehead he didn’t feel hot, and that summed up his medical knowledge. Sighing he sat beside the couch waiting for Bruce, and watching to make sure that strong chest rose and fell steadily.

 

He didn’t have long to wait, Bruce hurrying in moment’s later medical kit in hand. Spotting them he was there in a heartbeat.

 

“What’d you do?” he asked kneeling beside Steve, Tony moved out of his way.

 

“Nothing, he keeled over mid lecture…” he explained holding his hands out innocently.

 

The placid man looked at him doubtfully, fishing out the stethoscope he gently pressed it against the wide chest listening to the steady heartbeat. Tony watched worrying, barely registering as the others arried.

 

“What’d you do?” Clint demanded, looking from Steve to Tony and back. Tony threw his hands up muttering under his breath.

 

“Has Antony finally broken our friend Steven?”  Thor queried, the last to join them.

 

Tony grunted, “Why does everyone assume it was me?” the all focused on him with vary degrees of disbelief.

 

“He seems fine, just out,” Bruce said sitting back scratching his head in confusion.

 

Suddenly there was faint moan from the unconscious man, everyone gathering around Steve anxiously. Tony hung back from the others torn between anger for footing the blame, and worried that perhaps he did have something to do with this.

 

Blue eyes blinked slowly as Steve shifted on the couch. Bruce gently laid a hand on his shoulder, “Steve you ok?”

 

Grunting he sat upright, “Yeah I think so...” he sat up, feeling rather confused. “Why is everyone…” he trailed off looking from one concerned face to another. Before blue eyes finally fastened on the most gorgeous brown eyes he’d ever seen.

 

Time seemed to freeze then, the world falling away, and Steve felt as if it was just the two of them. Something painfully hot coursed through Steve every fiber of his being burning…he had to have him.

 

Tony stood unmoving, as Steve started at him intently; confused Tony glanced behind him to see if someone else was perhaps there.

 

“Tony,” the man on the couch breathed, no one budged. Worried the genius was about to speak when Captain America was up off the couch and before him, “Tony,” he sighed dreamily, crushing their lips together.

 

 

 

 

 

           


	2. Confusion and Clarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go prepare for the angst...poor Tony... many thanks to all who have left kudos, enjoy the fluff.

 

* * *

 

 

Tony was in shock.

 

Steve Rogers was kissing him. Kissing him like his life depended on it…and it was fucking fantastic.

 

Unfortunately his rational mind retuned with an unwelcome clarity that had him hurriedly pulling away.

 

“Whoa!” he managed gently pushing the big guy away, reluctantly putting some distance between them. Trying to collect his scattered thoughts Tony was slow to recall they did in fact have an audience.

 

“Wow….” Bruce managed, the first to speak, “Things escaladed rather quickly.”

 

Tony was still at an utter loss; he chanced a glance at Steve, wide blue eyes stared at him with what could only be called adoration. 

 

“Stark, what the hell man what did you do to him?” Clint asked bewildered, “You used some experimental thing on him didn’t you,” he accused taking a step towards the dark haired man.

 

Suddenly the shorter blond was flying through the air, Steve standing aggressively before Tony glaring daggers at the man lying on the floor. 

 

“Christ Steve,” Tony reached out settling a hand on his arm in shock.

 

Immediately chastised the Cap turned to look at the smaller man, “Are you mad? Please don’t be mad at me,” he begged clasping Tony’s hand.

 

“No not mad…” the genius said carefully, looking to the others for help. Bruce looked just as confused; Natasha was busy helping up a dazed looking Clint.

 

Thor was chuckling, “It would appear the Captain had fallen for Anthony.”

 

Bruce approached the pair slowly, “I get the feeling this isn’t natural.”

 

Tony sidestepped Steve the big man gently messaging the hand he still held, “Oh you think...” he spat sarcastically. “Any other astute observations doctor?”

 

Bruce was before Steve, who in turn was standing as close to Tony as he could get. “Steve?” The doctor asked waiting until blue eyes looked at him, “Do you know who you are?”

 

The blond frowned at him, “I’m Steve Rogers, Captain America,”

 

“Do you know what year it is?”

 

“2012, why are you asking me this?” Steve asked sounding mildly annoyed.

 

Bruce glanced at Tony seeing his confusion mirrored, “Do you know who we are?”

 

Exasperated Steve turned to Tony then, “I think Bruce hit his head.” The billionaire snorted cracking a smile at that, Steve eagerly returned it, cheeks dimpling in pleasure. It did wonderfully terrible things to Tony’s insides.

 

“Ok so apparently nothing wrong with his memory, I’d like to run some more tests…” Tony was making an effort to listen to Bruce, when he felt a warm hand grasp his. Startled he looked at Steve big blue eyes smiling at him shyly. Tony regretfully untangled their fingers. Trying to put the big guy out of his mind and focus on the problem.

 

Steve undeterred looped his fingers in the inventor’s shirt, hauling Tony into his chest and burying his face in the others warm neck.

           

The shorter man made a noise somewhere between a croak and moan, pulling away again before the proximity did him in. Hurrying across the lab, he hid behind his workbench a pathetic barrier against the gorgeous man, who apparently couldn’t get enough of him. Tony had to get himself together, but ridiculously handsome was making it impossible.

 

“Bruce,” he said eyeing Steve warily, feeling a pang at the crestfallen look the man was giving him.

 

“Yeah I have idea Tony…” he replied looking between the two.

 

“Mayhap it was the light that hit Captain during battle,” Thor offered.

 

Tony looked at him brow raised in surprise, “Well done you. So what do we do about it?” Steve was edging around the table, looking like a lost puppy.

 

“Brother Loki would know better, I can fetch him,” Thor offered crossing muscular arms.

 

“Not a fan of that guy,” Tony mumbled the others murmuring in agreement.

           

Steve wasn’t really paying attention to the others, all he could think of was Tony. How good he looked in that dirty white tank top…he’d look even better without it.

 

The sudden image took hold in his mind crystal clear, he couldn’t shake it…didn’t want to. Honing in on the smaller man, he was around the table in two strides.

 

Tony who’d been arguing with Thor on the merits of bringing back the man who’d tried his damndest to kill them, found his line of vision suddenly obscured by a familiar chiseled chest. Brows knitting in confusion Tony looked up confused, but before he could say anything, big hands where on his shirt; ripping the tank top off completely.

 

Utterly shocked Tony froze in wide-eyed astonishment; more turned on then he had right to be.

 

Before he could blink Steve was kissing him again, wrapping big arms around Tony’s trim waist as he tugged him close. Devouring his mouth like a drowning man.

 

At that moment Tony was sure it was a dream. Like the ones he’s had damn near every night since the Cap had appeared in his life. Those dirty little fantasies where Steve was aggressive, demanding…ready to claim him.

 

Unconsciously Tony felt his hands twitch, moving to return the embrace, would it be so bad to give into this?

           

Suddenly Steve was gone, large arm wrapped around his waist, bodily lifting him away from Tony. Angry Captain America struggled in the hold, eyes never left Tony. The shorter man standing shirtless and bemused, lips swollen from the intense kiss. Steve smiled smugly, hungry blue eyes racking across that tanned chest, well muscled and scarred. The beautiful blue ring of light pulsing with every breath.

 

“Anyone else find that hot?” Natasha asked to no one in particular.

 

Tony blinked coming back to himself; sagging against his bench he ran a flustered hand through his hair. “Maybe we should get Loki…” he croaked.

 

Thor released Captain America watching amused as seconds later he was back at Tony’s side, pressed close.

           

“Right well, Thor will go see what he can do at his end, and Steve can you come up to lab for a bit? Want to run some test,” Bruce said briskly moving towards the entrance.

 

Steve made no move to follow, “Tony are you coming with me?”

 

Feeling detached from the whole situation, the dark haired man looked into honest pleading eyes. “Ummm…I’ll just wait here,” he managed smiling sickly.

 

Steve stared at him undecided for long moments, “Ok…you’ll be here though right?” The inventor nodded, completely lost. Steve pecked a kiss on his cheek, “I’ll be right back, maybe we can…talk…” he murmured against warm skin. Tony starting when he felt a big hand cup his ass briefly before turning to follow the doctor out.

 

The others having already fled on Bruce’s heels.

           

Tony waited until the door closed before he collapsed to the floor, chest heaving as he breathed hard clutching at his arc.

 

“Oh my God…” he mumbled, trying not to hyperventilate. What the hell had happened? One minute he was happily brooding over his unrequited love; accepting what he would never have…then suddenly said man was all over him.

 

It was just too much. Between the mind-blowing kisses, and rather aggressive, overt sexual behavior his mind and body were a mess.

 

Slowly he began to settle, breath returning to normal as he tried to wrap his mind around the last thirty minutes or so. Something had made Steve, suddenly, intensely, passionate about him. Dark brown eyes closed at the painful reminder his chest aching; he rested his head on his knees.

 

“Keep it together Stark,” he mumbled breathing deep, centering his mind, “Remember it’s not real, he doesn’t feel that way about you.” The words aloud made it all that much more real. He’d been so close to giving in, but he couldn’t…this wasn’t Steve.

 

“He doesn’t like you,” he reminded himself, voice almost breaking, as he hardened his heart.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Several floors above them in another very different lab Doctor Bruce Banner was drawing blood from the anxious looking Steve Rogers. Blue eyes darting repeatedly to the door, like he couldn’t wait to be gone.

 

“Somewhere to be?” the Doc asked mildly.

 

“Just back to Tony…” he mumbled sighing heavily as the blood seemed to fill the tubes at a snails pace.

 

“Steve, how long have you liked Tony?” he asked casually, glancing up to the super soldier curious as to his answer.

 

“Long time,” he answered absently.

 

Frowning he focused on his task, “Do you remember what happened today?”

 

“Of course, Tony saved me…” he replied smiling wistfully, eyes on the exit, barely able to contain himself.

 

“So you don’t feel any different? “ Bruce pressed fishing for information, anything to make sense of the situation. Steve shook his head, appearing to have no concept that anything had changed. As far as he was concerned, this is the way things had always been.

 

Topping off the vile he expertly he extracted the needle swabbing the site. Turning he labeled the sample, “All set thanks Steve…” he trailed off the man already gone. Shaking his head the doctor sighed moving to start analyzing the blood. Tony was going to have his hands full.

           

Steve was already back at Tony’s lab, eager eyes scanning the room. Frowning when he didn’t immediately see the other man working. Worrying he stepped in further, relived and a little worried to see Tony slumped on the floor against his work table.

 

Shaking his head fondly he moved towards him; Tony needed to get some proper sleep. Hunkering down beside the smaller figure he reached out gently tugging the smaller man into his arms.

 

Tony who’d been dozing came awake with a start, struggling when he found himself in someone’s embrace. “Tony, it’s me…it’s me…” Steve soothed the wild-eyed man struggling, the calm voice slowly penetrating his sleepy mind.

           

Tony relaxed into the warm, calming arms, before remembering exactly why they where around him.

 

“Whoa there Cap,” he said removing himself form the embrace. Steve let him slide away. He didn’t move, and Tony didn’t pull all that far away.

 

“Give some blood for the cause Cap?” the other said with a yawn, blue eye looked adorably confused.

 

“Never mind,” sighing Tony looked down at the floor trying to avoid getting lost in those eyes. A big hand touched his; reminding Tony what he’d been thinking earlier.

 

“You break that punching bag?” he asked picked up the still wrapped hand dotted with blood.

 

“Yeah, sorry…” Steve shrugged, but Tony thought he looked a rather pleased with himself.

           

Shaking his head Tony tugged off the wrappings, inspecting the still somewhat raw knuckles. Steve had done a number on them to still be looking like that; the man had mad healing skills.

 

“Think you’ll live,” he mumbled rubbing tired eyes.

 

“You need sleep Tony, we should go to bed…” Steve announced standing before gently hauling the other man up with him. Tony allowed himself to be manhandled was tired; he was damn tired and thoroughly confused.

 

“Yeah maybe…” he muttered following Steve towards his room. Maybe when he woke, this will all have been a spectacular dream, cooked up by his desperate heart. He found himself grinning a little sadly at the thought.

           

Reaching their floor Steve lead Tony to his door, the dark haired man finally noting the super soldier wasn’t heading for his own room. Pausing Tony looked at the man frowning, “Where you going?” his asked brows rising.

 

Steve smiled slowly grabbing Tony by the hips, yanking him flush to his chest. “To sleep,” he mumbled before once more devouring sweet lips.

 

Tony was losing his mind. Those hot, wet kisses were turning him to mush, and seriously weakening his resolve. Resolve weakening he gave in for the briefest of moments, feeling hands tightening on his hips. Steve pressing closer…something hard and substantial poking him in the hip. Hot lust burned through him.

 

Why wasn’t he giving in again? Steve clearly wanted him…and he could have what he’d been desperately craving for months.

           

He was teetering closer to surrendering to this, whatever it was when a small, mostly ignored voice in the back of his head spoke up. Reminding him that while he was a lot of things, he could honestly say he had never taken advantage.

 

Deep down he knew Steve wasn’t in his right mind at the moment. Moaning internally he gently pulled away, holding the big man at arms length. “Steve…you’re not…that is to say this,” the blond looked cutely confused.

 

“I’m not what Tony?” he whispered, the smaller man shuddering, he could listen to his name on those lips all day.

 

“You’re not really thinking clearly at the moment,” he managed to get out.

 

Steve frowned opening his mouth to protest. Shaking his head Tony gave him a sad smile, “Good night Steve.”

 

Faster then the Super Soldier could blink Tony was in his room, door closing quietly behind him.

 

Steve stood alone in the hallway, blinking in surprise before a smile graced his features. Turning he headed to his own room, wondering why everyone was making such a big fuss. He loved Tony, for a long time now.

 

Going through his nightly routine automatically Steve settled into his own bed, sighing wistfully. His mind muddling for a moment making him frown in confusion, hadn’t he been confused earlier?

 

Feelings a jumbled tangle he shook his head, mind clearing and crystallizing once more. There was no confusion. There was just Tony and his overwhelming feelings for the man. It was very clear.

 

Running a big hand through damp hair he lay back wishing he was in Tony’s bed instead. Sighing longingly, he pictured the handsome man. Apparently Tony didn’t quite seem to be of the same mind. Maybe he just needed a little persuading. A thought occurring the super solider then, his tactical mind formulating a plan…he was going to win Tony over.

           

-#-#-#-

 

Down the hall Tony Stark was vainly trying to calm his roused body and churning mind. Today had certainly taken a bizarre turn. One that had him twisted up inside.

 

One minute Steve was yelling, lecturing, the next he had his tongue down his throat and his hard on pressed against his hip. Groaning he buried his face in his pillow feeling the cooler metal of his chest press into the bed, the small mechanical hum of his arc a soothing balm.

 

He just had to tough this out…Thor or Banner would come through for sure. Then things would go back to they way they had been. Steve would hate him…and he’d dream of what he’d never have.

 

Heart sick, the fatigue of the day finally caught up to him. Closing tired eyes he fell into a troubled sleep.

 


	3. Honesty and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the feels and the angst does it get any better. Fluff my friends all about the fluff, thanks for reading :p

 

* * *

 

Steve had outdone himself, he really had.

 

Barely able to contain his excitement, he balanced the breakfast tray easily navigating the stairs a man on a mission. He’d been up very early meticulously preparing a large breakfast, complete with Tony’s favorite coffee freshly pressed.

 

With a plan of attack in mind he had barely been able to sleep, managing only a couple hours before giving up and going for a jog. Not that he really needed much sleep these days, having slept for so long. Shuddering memories of the ice crept across his consciousness, he didn’t like the dark and the quite….shaking his head he pushed those unpleasant thoughts away. Instead focusing on the task at hand.

           

Moving the tray to one hand he knocked softly, waiting for a sound within. Hearing nothing he opened the door slowly, smiling as it swung inwards easily.

 

The interior was dark for the most part, save the blue glow haloing the bed and the man sprawled across it. The slumbering man snoring rather loudly. Steve paused blinking, he knew Tony snored, he had heard him a time or two falling asleep in the lab or in the common room, but not like this. Chuckling the big man shook his head apparently Tony was never quite.

           

Navigating the room he gingerly balanced the tray on the beside table before laying a warm hand on the bare shoulder.

 

“Tony?” he said gently, pulling back quickly as the man on the bed came awake instantly. A hand instinctively clutching his chest protectively, as Tony scrambled out of reach. Disoriented the smaller man curled a fist, ready to go down swinging.

 

Steve blinked in surprise, why did Tony come awake ready to fight?

 

The dark haired man frantic squared off against the intruder taking several seconds to register in the glow from his chest just who it was. “Steve?” he asked taking a relieved breath.

 

Guilty the other man nodded, “Yes it’s me sorry.”

           

Tony sat shakily hand still clutching his arc, he’d gotten rather used to sleeping alone these days. Wearily he looked at the clock it was 5:30 in the morning.

 

Incredulous, and a little worried he turned back to the other man, “Steve may I ask what you are doing in my room at such an ungodly hour?”

 

Sheepishly the big guy held out his tray, “Breakfast?”

 

Blinking stupidly Tony started at the offered food. Bacon, eggs, toast, hash browns, coffee, OJ, and he was pretty sure that was a flower on there as well. Dark eyes moved from the tray to the honest, handsome man holding it; Steve looking like he was doing good things.

 

His heart melted, and he wanted to hit his head against something hard. If Tony had a lick of sense he would boot Steve and his tray out of here. Throw up the emotional equivalent of Fort Knocks, and wait for this to be over…but those damn eyes.

 

He folded like a cheap suit.

 

“Thanks Steve,” he said softly accepted the tray with a small smile. The look Steve gave him, made the breath leave his chest.

           

Tony wasn’t much of a breakfast man, generally just coffee then whenever he got around to eating. Still with eager blue eyes watching he sipped the coffee and dug in. Steve settling beside him on the bed without invitation.

 

“JARVIS news please,” he said giving into the inevitable he didn’t take issue with it. Dark eyes looking up as the TV blinked to life the sound low as the early morning reports began. Tony ate slowly, lips quirking as big fingers snagged a piece of bacon. Steve focused on the latest breaking stories, mainly their little battle yesterday.

           

It was a homey moment, one that Tony had thought of time-to-time, being in bed with the one you love, quite and content in each other’s companionship.

 

He’d spent a lifetime looking for love in all the wrong places, let down again and again. By his parents, his friend’s…endless one night stands that expected something from him. He knew he’d closed down, locked his heart away under that mechanical chest piece, frankly he was amazed there was still a heart to be potentially shredded by shrapnel.

 

 “Tony…is that really part of you?” Steve’s voice broke through his melancholy thoughts. Those amazing eyes staring intently at the metal in his chest.

 

“Ummm yeah…it comes out I die.” He said simply, absently reaching up to rest a hand on it.  Not really paying attention until a large hand rested atop of his. Surprised he looked down before into big blue looking at him solemnly.

 

“Your heart’s mechanical?”

 

Tony froze, he had never really thought about it before, “I guess it is…”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Any progress big green?” Tony Stark called wandering wearily into Banner’s lab, dark eyes looking anywhere but at the Doctor.

 

Bruce glanced up at the other man, “Well I’m running every test I can think of, and Thor’s headed to see if he can root up Loki…but truthfully I have nothing.”

 

Sighing heavily Tony slumped against the counter, running an agitated hand through already mussed hair. “Want to talk about it champ?” Banner asked looking over at him eyebrows raised. Tony returned the look narrowly, a smile slowly creeping across his face.

 

“Nothing,” he mumbled shaking his head, thinking idly that he needed to get his hair cut it was getting too long. Stupid thing to be thinking about.

 

Sighing the Doc debated with himself for long moments, before finally deciding to let the man off the hook, “What’s he doing now?”

 

Tony shrugged, “In the gym, trying to break another one of my unbreakable punching bags. Keep me posted if anything develops, I’ll be in the lab.” He gave the doctor an absent wave, departing lost in thought.

 

Bruce watched him go, something was worrying him…something he couldn’t quite pin it down at the moment; but he would figure it out. Shrugging he went back to his work.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve pummeled the bag, shifting from foot to foot, his thoughts centered on one thing only; Tony. In his minds eye he could see dark eyes gleaming with intelligence, that sinewy form moving and bunching, strong-callused hands working.

 

He loved Tony…loved everything about him.

 

Tony was everything, why didn’t he see that?

 

Steve couldn’t understand why he kept pushing him away. Frowning he heard the chain groan as a particularly hard hit had it swinging. He’d been puzzling about it all morning, mind recalling their breakfast in bed;

 

_Steve watched the handsome profile intently; food done Tony sipped his coffee, mumbling as he watched the stock options scroll past. Unable to help himself he reached out laying a gentle hand on a blanket-covered leg._

_The brunette started looking down at the hand before turning questioningly to Steve. He’d been waiting for him; effortlessly capturing surprised lips, encouraged when Tony slowly returned the gesture._

_It lasted only a moment before the smaller man was pulling away up off the bed in a heartbeat, “Got to get to the lab…” he muttered refusing to meet the steady blue gaze as he disappeared into the bathroom door closing firmly behind him._

 

Put off but not deterred Steve had headed to the gym, to mull over the situation. Tony’s image bright and vibrant before his eyes. He shuddered stopping his movements, a sharp ache forming in his chest, a bandaged wrapped hand clutching at his shirt.

 

The pain slowly passing, but he could still feel the emptiness there. A hollow ache that seemed to settle there. He wanted to get back to Tony, needed to get back to him.

 

He glanced at the clock it was early afternoon…a sudden idea crossing his mind. He smiled slowly, absently rubbing at the ach in his wide chest.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Tony?” the familiar voice called, making the genius freeze inside his armor, heart racing madly; Steve was here. Tony sighed closing dark eyes, he’d been locked in his lab all day in an effort to forget yesterday…and this morning…but apparently Steve was having none of it.

 

Steeling himself he extracted his frame from his work, dirty and grease stained he spotted the man in the middle of the lab. It took Tony a moment to process what he was seeing; and when he did he thought his jaw might unhinge.

           

Despite the current time period, Steve tended to wear what Tony would call ‘old man’ clothing, beige’s and plaid’s mostly. Granted he liked to tease him about his fashion choices, but really it didn’t bug him all that much. There were far worse fashion trends, then the 40’s to worry about.

 

At the moment however it would appear that Steve had discovered 21st century fashion…and it agreed with him.

 

Dark denim jeans lovingly hugged every muscle in his legs, red polo shirt that fit him to perfection, and in his hand a dozen red roses. He looked like he’d just stepped out of some romantic comedy.

 

“Steve?” he asked hesitantly, wiping dirty hands on a rag tossing it to DUM-E.

 

“Tony,” he grinned widely, holding out the flowers proudly, “These are for you.”

 

Dark eyes darted from the offered bouquet to bright happy blue eyes. Like he could refuse that face.

 

It was abundantly clear that Steve was going to be his downfall.

 

“Thanks,” he mumbled accepting the flowers carefully; trying not to feel foolishly flattered that Captain America had just brought him flowers. Glancing around the room, he picked up an empty container, heading towards the sink.

 

Steve followed, “So…you hungry?” he asked watching as Tony filled the cylinder with water arranging the flowers.

 

 “Yeah guess I am,” he said hesitantly, both dreading and anticipating where this was going on.

 

“Great, I’ll met you at the elevator in a half hour…” he came around the counter pressing a hard kiss to chapped lips before dashing out of the room. Leaving bemused Tony in his wake.

           

-#-#-#-

 

He shouldn’t do this, he really shouldn’t. Steve wasn’t in his right mind, not really. Yet he just couldn’t bring himself to reject the man, say no and stay in his lab. He battled with himself swinging between two extremes before finally giving into the tiny voice reminding him that when all this was over, and Steve was back to normal…he would have only these memories.

 

So he got ready feeling nervous, and excited, but mostly nervous. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been nervous on a date.

 

Sighing he ran a hand through damp locks, looking himself over once more, black t-shirt under his casual blue dress shirt, expensive designer jeans. He maybe looking a little older and worn down these days…but he thought he maybe still had it.

 

“What are you doing Stark…” he mumbled turning to head out of the room. “He doesn’t like you,” he half-heartedly reminded himself as he heading down the stair.

 

He spotted Steve immediately waiting very patiently where he promised he would. Tony had a feeling he’d been there since he’d left the lab.

           

Approaching he caught the man’s sweet smile, blue eyes lighting in happiness, suddenly breathing didn’t seem all that important. That kind of smile would make a man do crazy things.

 

“Ready?” Steve asked and Tony could do no more nod following him meekly onto the elevator. They dropped to the parking garage heading towards his bike.

 

“Going to ride your baby tonight?” he asked curious.

 

Steve shot him a look, “Not good? Did you want to ta-”

 

Tony held up a hand, “No problem, let’s ride cowboy.”

 

Laughing Steve straddled the vintage bike as Tony shrugging into his leather jacket slid on behind him. Arms wrapping around the others waist as he kicked the bike to life and they headed into the early evening. Tony pressing shamelessly into the warm back, deciding he was going to enjoy the ride. Not even caring about the stupid sappy smile on his face.

 

Steve weaved across the city headed for the outskirts. He had spent a lot of time trying to find just the right place. Somewhere quite, out of the public eye, where he and Tony could just be together. He’d thought he’d found just the place. Crossed the bridge headed away, until they saw trees.

 

Nestled away from prying eyes he stopped the bike outside a quaint little bistro. Tony humming his approval, “Nice heard about this place… never been,” he commented sliding off the bike.

           

Steve grinned grabbing a callused hand as he dragged them up the wide plank stairs. Tony looking down at their joined hands trying not to get excited. Having to remind himself yet again Steve was not in his right mind at the moment…whatever that weapon was he’d been hit with was screwing with his emotions.

 

Steve didn’t like him they hated each other. Yet with every passing moment Tony was finding it harder and harder to remember. 

 

Inside the quite dimly lit place Steve gave his name, the overly bright hostess guiding them to a secluded booth. They settled, the women handing over the menus, “Mike will be right with you.”

 

They sat silently for a bit mulling over the choices, when a handsome young man dressed smartly in black and white appeared, “Would you gentlemen like to start with some drinks?”

 

Tony glanced across at Steve, frowning adorably at the selection, “I’ll just have water, sparkling please.”

 

Steve gave him a smile “Same please.”

 

Tony would kill for a stiff drink, but with Steve throwing himself at him every other moment he didn’t think it was a great idea to lower his inhibitions.

           

“Everything looks good…” Steve mumbled Tony nodded his agreement it did all look good. In the end Steve went with a steak medium rare, while Tony opted for tilapia. And as Mike departed with their order they where left in silence.

 

Steve grinning happy he was with Tony, out to dinner…what could be better? Dark eyes caught blue, and Tony smiled hesitantly feeling awkward and unsure of himself, he wanted to bash his head against the table.

 

“Tony…tell me about yourself,” Steve said suddenly, keenly leaning across the table.

 

The genius blinked surprised, “Umm….my life is kind of an open book, anything you can’t find in the tabloids it’s in the SHIELD files.”

 

Steve waved a hand airily, “Of course I’ve read your files but I want to hear from you.” Tony started across the table at the man, contemplating. Anyone who knew him was well aware his private life and past where no-go’s were he was concerned. Yet this was Steve Rogers…Captain America, he didn’t think he was going to spread it around in the Twitter sphere.

           

“Ok Rogers I’ll make you a deal, quid pro quo, you ask a question and I’ll answer; but then I’ll ask you one and you tell me.”

 

Steve nodded eagerly, “Deal.”

 

Tony sipped his water, “You can go first.”

 

Steve thought for a moment, “How did you get the mechanical heart?”

 

Tony shook his head, “Right for the jugular eh?” sighing he sat back in his chair. “It started with a weapons demonstration,” Tony began, lost in memory as the story spilled forth. His audience captive, enthralled, and he found himself holding nothing back. By the time he’d finished their dinner had come.

 

“My turn Spangles, tell me about your rise to fame,” the blonde chewed his steak swallowing.

 

“Rise to fame?”

 

Tony nodded, “All the gritty details, start to finish.”

 

Chuckling the blond grinned, “It’s only fair, well it starts with a skinny, sickly kid who had just got rejected from enlisting for the fifth time.” Tony listened a soft smile on his face, as the animated man told his tale.

           

By the time he finished they had finished dessert and coffee had come, Steve looking at him across the table face serious and drawn.

 

“My turn again, what happened between you and Howard?”

 

Tony froze fork halfway to his mouth, “That hits you where you live…” he closed his eyes in pain, any other man on the planet and Iron Man would have punched him through a wall. Instead he found himself compelled to respond.

 

“I’m not sure I really know the answer to that, he spent most of his time looking for you after the plane crash. I get the feeling that I was an after thought.” He ran a hand through his hair sighing in defeat, “All the best schools, everything money could buy…but in the end I couldn’t hold a candle to Captain America.”

 

Steve looked stricken face paling across the intimate booth. “Tony I…” he trailed off no idea what to say, an apology seemed very inadequate.

           

A dark head shook, “It’s ok Steve I don’t blame you never have…it was Howard more then anything.”

 

Blue eyes looked at him sadly, “He wasn’t great, but he was still my dad, a war hero, and a brilliant man.”

 

Tony looked at him across the table, “What was he like in your time? My dad that is.”

 

Steve grinned, “You remind me of him in some ways, and yet you’re totally opposite.” Steve shook his head, “Always chasing the ladies, when he wasn’t blowing himself up in the lab.”

 

Tony gave him a shaky smile, “Really?”

 

“Yeah just after we discovered the distilled teseract, he nearly blew himself up.”

 

Tony laughed it was nice to hear that dad was very much human. “I remember this one time,” he started Tony listening intently as he described his dad chasing the girls in the USO show landing both he and Steve in hot water.

           

By the time they had finished, the candle had burned low, and the dishes where long gone. Mike brought the bill Steve insisting he pay Tony eventually relenting. Reluctantly they left the restaurant, heading for Steve’s bike.

 

Without a word they hopped on Steve gunning towards the city and home. Tony feeling oddly detached; tonight had been both liberating and painful. Like old wounds reopened and lanced. It was nice to be able to talk to someone.

 

Steve couldn’t be happier everything had gone perfectly. He felt like he might burst, reaching up he lay a protective hand across the ones encircling him, content as they navigated home.

 


	4. Sickness and Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry wanted to get this up yesterday but ended up really busy funny how weekends do that to you. Anyway many thanks to all those who read and enjoyed!

 

* * *

 

With practiced ease Steve guided them into the parking garage, both disembarking as he powered down the bike. Slowly, side-by-side, they made their way to the bank of elevators. Tony absently leaning against the mirrored wall, his restless mind mulling over the night.

 

 “Tired?” Steve asked softly.

 

Tony blinked in surprise, “Not really,” he turned surprised that Steve was inches from him.

 

“Shall we watch a movie?”

 

Tony didn’t dare move, “Yeah.”

           

The common area was dark and quite as they exited; the others else ware tonight.

 

“Bruce made me a list of movies I should watch…” Steve muttered as he riffled through Tony’s obscenely large movie collecting. Settling on the couch the smaller man watched the big back as he carefully selected and qued up the disc. Task completed he sat beside Tony on the couch.

 

Sinking back into the couch the dark haired man froze as the opening music began to play, a very familiar theme…it was like a punch to his arc; _Gone With the Win._ He swallowed thickly Steve had managed in the space of one evening to hit all his buttons.

 

“Tony? Tony…” Gentle worried hands where on him, gathering the smaller frame close. Somewhere in the back of his churning mind he knew he should put some distance between them, but Steve was so warm, and he felt like a raw nerve. Slowly he wrapped his arms around the big man accepting the comfort.

           

Steve kissed dark hair softly, inhaling Tony’s scent. The ache in his chest disappearing when the small man was in his arms. All was right in his world; it made sense once more.

 

“It was my mother’s favorite movie…I remember the music when I was kid.”

 

Steve froze, “I’ll turn it off,” he moved to do just that, but Tony’s arms tightened.

 

 “No it’s ok…I would like to watch it.” He pulled back a little, giving Steve a small smile, one that he returned willingly. Without a word Steve picked him up rearranging them so they lay on the couch, Steve spooning him protectively from behind.

 

Tony Stark had spent a childhood devoid of affection, then his entire life trying to surround himself with people. Even if all they wanted was his money, his influence, or one night so they could brag to their friends. He knew he was starved for interaction, the smallest bit of affection.

 

Now here laying the Steve’s strong arms, he’d never felt more content in his life. He didn’t have the strength to push him away; to remind himself once more none of this wasn’t real.

 

 Steve’s show of affection was a byproduct of some alien weaponry…tomorrow it could all be over and they would go back to hating one another. He felt warm lips press against his neck, sending shivers across his spine.

 

Tomorrow could wait.

 

-#-#-#-

 

It was JARVIS’s never failingly polite voice woke that him, “Sir Miss Potts will be here to collect you in a hour, she has requested I remind you that there is a board meeting today.” 

 

Groggy and disoriented he blinked awake, his back was wonderfully warm, and something large and comforting was holding his arc safely. He glanced down at the big hand mind slowly piecing together the previous night.

 

They must have fallen asleep on the couch, the TV was off but that was an automatic feature. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had slept so soundly, no doubt Captain America had kept the nightmares at bay.

           

Ruefully he sat stretching with a yawn grunting when his back popped. Bereft of the warm body pressed to his own, Steve woke immediately reaching out to lay a hand on the other man sighing relieved. Tony patted the hand on his thigh absently before standing.

 

“Where you going?” Steve asked, Tony thought he sounded a little worried.

 

“Have to get ready, have a board meeting today,” he said slowly glanceing at the blonde curiously “I’ll be back tonight it’s here in the city.”

 

Steve nodded, but the crease between his brown did not smooth, “Ok…” he mumbled sitting up as well.

 

Tony turned heading for his room to get ready.

           

Steve sat on the couch staring at the floor intently, as if something there would help him. He didn’t want Tony to go…he didn’t like being apart form the man.

 

That ach in his chest was back, dull and painful.

 

Tony had to go to a meeting today… and he too had work. Steve took a shaky breath, reminding himself that he had work today as well.

 

Standing slowly the blond headed for his own room frowning deeply as he went.

 

-#-#-#-

           

Clean and pressed Tony managed to only make Pepper wait fifteen minutes.

 

“Tony,” she greeted holding out a cup of coffee. About to accept the offered beverage he heard a low growl; animalistic in nature. Before he could blink the cup was snatched away by a big hand.

 

Surprised he turned to see Steve holding the cup as if it was some toxic substance. Nonplussed he watched as very deliberately he got ride of the cup and content before getting a new clean mug and fresh coffee. Adding a touch of milk he was handing to Tony with a glare directed to his long time assistant.

 

Tony face neutral thanked him, receiving that pleased smile in return.

           

“Ummm….what?” Pepper asked looking utterly confused.

 

“I’ll explain in the car,” he muttered to the women softly still watching Steve carefully.

 

“Ok Steve I’m leaving, have a good day,” he said warily setting the now empty cup on the counter. The blond regarded him for a moment, and Tony could almost swear he saw the panic flicker across his eyes, before the big man got a hold him himself.

 

Without a word he strode across the kitchen pulling Tony close, and kissing the breath right out of him. It was hot and intense, with an underlying feel of desperation, like they where saying goodbye forever.

 

Tony held himself in check, gently pulling away before things escalated, and doing his best to avoid the puppy look Steve was no doubt giving him.

 

“I’ll see you later,” he mumbled hurrying to the elevator Pepper hot his heels, wearing a look of absolute shock.

           

She waited until the doors closed before rounding on Tony, “What did I miss?” she asked incredulous.

 

The man groaned closing his eyes a headache already behind the eyes. “A lot Pep…you missed a lot.”

           

By the time they reached the offices the red headed women was heart broken for her employer.

 

She was well aware of the rather ridiculous crush Tony had on what she had believed to be a fictional man for the longest time. She also knew her boss was about emotional crippled as they came, there was no way this sudden infatuation Captain America had was doing him any good.

 

“Do you really think it was a good idea to go on a date with him?” She asked as they headed towards the boardroom.

 

Sighing the man looked at his overpriced sneakers, “No probably not…but it was impossible to say no.” Sadly Pepper understood, he was like an addict only his drug of choice was a gorgeous blond.

 

“Have you ummm…” she flushed delicately, allowing her words to tapper off.

 

Tony vehemently shook his head, “Come on Miss Potts you know me better then that…I can’t take advantage.”

 

She offered him a comforting smile as the doors opened and they settled into to the meeting. Anthony Stark did have a reputation, but he also had a moral compass if sometimes a little warped.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Across the city at that same moment Steve Rogers was listlessly watching over the new trainees. He knew somewhere in his mind he needed to be concentrating on the task at hand, but it was impossible when he was apart form Tony. The man filled his thoughts pushing everything else aside. He needed to be near him, hold him.

 

“Cap you ok?” blinking, the big man tried to focus on Clint; the worried archer was looking at him with something akin to worry in his gaze.  

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…I’m fine…” he muttered rubbing his head distractedly.

           

Clint was worried.

 

Cap was flushed, sweaty, and agitated…if he didn’t know any better he would swear the man was ill, but Captain America did not get sick.

 

Steve’s head was pounding, chest constricting painfully. He felt like he was falling apart, tearing at the seams. Clearing his throat he shrugged out of his jacket, trying to push away the throb of pain.

 

 “Going to run with the recruits,” he mumbled heading out onto the track, hoping he could out run the physical agony he was feeling.

 

He lasted until early afternoon.

           

He was feeling even worse. The trainee’s where paired off and working through drills as Steve leaned against the far wall, head cradled in his hands. The pounding was getting worse, like Thor beating him on the head with his hammer.

 

His heart thrummed painfully breath short and labored. He closed his eyes trying to centre himself. Big arms wrapping around his chest trying to hold himself from splitting apart.

           

Across the room two very worried assassins where attentively watching the hunched figure. “I told you,” Clint frowned, Natasha’s expression was passive but she too was worried…very worried.

 

“You think it had something to do with him getting blasted, and the sudden love for Tony thing?” Clint ventured crossing his arms.

 

His companion shrugged, “Should probably check on him.” Weaving through the trainees, they cautiously approached the Cap.

 

“Steve?” Tash said reaching out to lay a gentle hand on his arm. The big man jumped a foot in the air, whirling on them wild eyed. Usually well-maintained blond hair was sweat plastered to his head. His gray t-shirt looked soaked through, blood shot blue eyes looking at them erratically.

           

Natasha held up her hands in a soothing manner trying to calm the man, “Steve you ok?” Normally clear eyes looked away, tremors wracking his body.

 

Clint finally saying what they where thinking, “Jeez we should take him up medical, he looks awful,” Natasha nodded in agreement the pair moved towards him. Each gripping a big arm, they slowly lead him towards the doors. Dazedly Steve followed them to the hall. His head swirling, he felt so awful…like he’d never be whole again.

           

Suddenly something clicked together in his brain, Tony appearing in his minds eye, perfectly clear and focused when all else was chaos around him. The idea took root in his overheated brain and he pulling away from Clint and Natasha running full tilt.

 

To surprised by the turn of events to stop him they watched dumfounded as the man vanished in a heartbeat.

 

“Where is he going?” Clint asked bewildered.

 

Shaking her head the Black Widow tapped her phone calling Bruce. “I don’t know but we need to find him and get him to medical ASAP.”

           

Steve was already out the doors of SHIELD headquarters and onto the bustling New York Streets. Barley panting he turned cocking his head as if scenting something on the air. Pausing his eyes narrowed focusing with single-minded determinedness.

 

He was off running flat out. Barely aware he was attracting more attention then he should be he cleared a moving car in a leap and kept going, puffing his way clear across the city in record time.

           

He spotted the big, shiny, modern building and zeroed in. Like a madman he busted through the doors. Security dumbfounded stood hands going for their guns when they saw the sweaty, frantic looking man run in.

 

“Halt!” one of them yelled, but Steve was already by them, bypassing the elevators he hit the stairs. Taking them two at a time, he dashed upwards with inhuman speed. Reaching the upper level he ripped the fire door from the wall. The resounding clang startling the panicked looking administrative assistant.

 

Frantic she picked up the phone whimpering in fear as he passed, but Steve paid her no mind. He hurried down the hall, turning this way and that before finally spotting what he was looking for.

 

In the large glassed in boardroom, he was there. Sitting at the head of the table frowning as he flipped through a ream of papers. Sobbing in relief Steve yanked the glass door open, shattering it in the process. Alarmed all eyes turned to him, but he could care less, in four long strides he was across the room throwing himself at Tony Stark.

           

Tony was utterly speechless, a rarity for him but a growing trend around Steve lately. Especially when a very wild looking Steve Rogers was bearing down on him. Unable or unwilling to process what was happening, the smaller man was tumbling out of his chair and onto the floor a Cap on top of him.

 

Winded, Tony gasped “Ste-” he didn’t get a chance to finish. Lips where on his frantically, harsh and demanding.

 

It was utterly arousing.

 

Tony found himself giving in for a moment, traitorous hands moving to grip the wet t-shirt. Pulling the man closer…before reality came crashing back. He was on the floor of his boardroom, making out with Captain America.

           

Managing to barely pull away, he looked towards a wide eyed Pepper Potts, “Umm…Meeting adjourned Miss Potts,” me managed rather well he thought. Especially when Steve was kissing his neck, muttering a mile a minute.

 

“Like now…” he hissed, trying to get some semblance of control. She wasn’t CEO for nothing. Faster then he could blink she had the room cleared and Tony turned his full attention to Steve. The big man still muttering as he loosened Tony’s tie, fingers tugging up his dress shirt.

 

“Whoa there,” gently but firmly he pulled the wandering hands away disentangling from the big man he sat up. Steve still holding onto him tightly.

           

Steve was feeling much better, that persistent pounding in his head-lessening, chest easing…his world once more coming into focus.

 

“Steve, what is going on?” Tony was before him, worried dark eyes boring into him. The big man just smiled placidly, reaching out to drag him close. Nibbling Tony’s ear as big hands once more dived under his shirt spreading across, the warm muscled back. Gasping the smaller man found his eyes closing in pleasure.

 

“Wait, no way,” he mumbled reluctantly pulling the hands out of his shirt, holding them in his own to keep them still.

 

“Steve?” he tried again to get an answer even as his phone rang. Sighing he tugged it out, noting it was Natasha.

 

“Yeah,” he answered still looking worriedly as Steve, who now with one free hand was rubbing Tony’s thigh intimately.

 

“Tony Steve’s taken off…we think he’s sick. People are reporting seeing him running across the city and we are currently in pursuit.”

 

A dark brow rose looking across at the man, who looked like the only thing he was going to take out was Tony. “Call of the pursuit, he’d here with me,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah busted down the door, and tackled me out of my chair.”

 

“What for?” Natasha sounded confused.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “Take a guess.”

 

She chuckled, “Can you bring him back Bruce wants’ to run some tests.”

 

“Will do, see you soon.”

 

Hanging up he sighed, “Caused some commotion Cap, you wanna fill me in.”

 

Shrugging unconcerned Steve pulled him close, “I had to see you.”

 

Tony allowed himself to melt marginally into the embrace, “You had too see me?” he asked softly.

 

Steve kissed him tenderly, sweetly once more mumbling against his lips, “The world doesn’t make sense without you.”

 


	5. Dreams and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo next chappie! Thanks all for the wonderful support glad you're enjoying the fluffy romp sorry about poor Tony angsting away. It'll all work out promise! For now enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

“I’m telling you he looked awful this afternoon, he was sweaty, trembling, like he had the flu or something,” Clint insisted glancing to the blond man sitting on the gurney across the room, looking utterly content and happy. Tony stood between his legs talking softly, every so often removing wandering hands.

 

“He looks perfectly fine to me…except for the whole all over Tony thing,” Banner replied. The Doctor had made no headway on figuring out what was happening to their Captain. All the test he’d run had come back perfectly normal. 

 

“So what’s changed?” Natasha mused.

 

Bruce had a sudden thought; “You said he ran clear across town like a mad man to get to Tony?” the pair nodded. “I wonder,” he mused, raising his voice to call across the room, “Tony can I speak to you for a second?”

 

The billionaire glanced over nodding, removing Steve’s hands a final time he joined the others. “Any big break through?” the genius asked wearily.

 

“Perhaps, you up for a little experiment?” he asked hazel eyes keen.

 

Dark eyes narrowed as Tony shrugged, “Sure I guess.”

 

“Tell Steve you have work to do in the lab, and head back to the Tower.” Frowning Tony eyed the sometimes rage monster suspiciously, “No catch, I’m going to keep Steve here run some tests.”

 

It seemed innocent enough, yet Tony wasn’t sure what the man was playing at, “You just want me to go back to the lab and work?”

 

Bruce confirmed, “I’ll keep Steve here, as long as I can.” Tony was not wholly on board with this plan, worried to leave Steve behind. After today’s episode he was a little leery of letting the man out of his sight.

 

“If you think so…” he allowed.

 

Bruce patted him on the shoulder, “I’m not going to do anything nefarious I promise.”

 

Tony ran a hand through already wild looking hair, “Ok but for the record I don’t agree with this.”

 

Banner hid his grin, “Noted.”

 

Nothing left to say Tony approached Steve, “Hey big guy, I have to head back to the lab…work to do, but Bruce wants you to stay for a bit run some more tests,” strong hands clutched his arms, panic crossing his face immediately.

 

“You’re leaving me?” Steve was stuttered looking frantic.

 

Tony blinked shocked at the rapid change in him, “No…no…just going back to the Tower I’ll see you there later.” Steve wouldn’t let go, forcing the smaller man to carefully pry off his hands; he could feel the man trembling.

 

Something was very wrong.

 

Worried he reluctantly followed through with the plan, “Ok then I’m off,” he announced waving to the others. Wondering why he felt beyond guilty at the moment.

 

Plaintive blue eyes watched the figure leave, shifting agitated on the gurney. Bruce watched him carefully, “Clint, Natasha no matter what happens, don’t get between Steve and the door.”

 

The assassins looked at him curiously, Bruce already pretty sure his theory was correct, but curious as to what sort of a time frame they where working with.

 

“What time did Steve arrive for work?” he asked.

 

Clint watching as the blond man stood, then sat, only to stand again eyes never leaving the entrance. “Ummm…about 8 this morning the usual,” he answered.

 

 Nodding the scientist made a note, “And when was the great escape?”

 

Tasha fielded that one, “Roughly 1:30 this afternoon.” Humming he noted that as well, adding the current time of Tony’s departure.

 

 

Steve felt the pounding in his head once more, sharper, harder, his chest tightening unbearably. He was spinning out of control again. In the back of his mind a small quite voice was telling him feeling this way was ludicrous. He shouldn’t need to be near someone this bad. Yet the compulsion was impossible to fight.

 

Off the gurney he was pacing, sweat breaking out on his brow as his chest heaved erratically. He ran agitated hands through wild hair. Wiping sweating palms on his shirt, he tried to calm panicked breathing.

 

“Is that what he looked like?” Bruce asked.

 

Clint nodded slowly amazed at the sudden transformation of the man, “Yeah but it wasn’t that quick this morning, he was just sort of out of it at first.”

 

Bruce checked the time, Tony had been gone roughly forty-five minutes, and Steve was a mess. Pacing the room he ignored everyone, seemingly unaware he was the subject of much scrutiny.  

 

The three watched amazed as without warning Captain America froze instantly, before a moment later he was bolting with incredible speed out the door. Banner glanced at the time, barely an hour had elapsed.

 

“That’s not good…” he mumbled,.

 

Clint and Natasha turned pinning him with a glance, “Want to explain?”

 

Steve was already out the door and on the street, for the second time that day. At least this time there where fewer people to gawk at him. Not that he really cared all that much.

 

He ran like all hell arriving at the Tower within minutes. Barely able to wait as the elevators whisked him towards the upper floors, his chest threatening to tear apart. Sobbing in pain he doubled over trying vainly to get himself together again. Focusing on the on thing he knew would make the hurt stop…make the world make sense once more.

 

The door dinged open and he was tearing through the living areas towards the lab, instincts on over drive; he had to get to Tony. All but flying down the stairs, he spotted the glass door. He didn’t stop. 

 

Like a juggernaut he went right though the glass security door.

 

Tony hadn’t really been working. He had followed Bruce’s instructions reluctantly and had gone to the lab but he was in no mood to work. Instead he sat staring at the continual code running across the screens, mind wandering over the insanity of last couple of days. From hate to love so fast it made his head spin.

 

Tony was torn emotionally, wanting nothing more then to give Steve everything he wanted, and knowing that eventually the man would once more get back his full faculties. He knew he wouldn’t be able to bare that.

 

Steve would loathe him, hate him even more then he did now, and Tony would never be able to live with himself. He’d done a lot of questionable things in his past, but he could honestly say everyone he’d ever been with had been a willing participant and in full knowledge of what they where doing.  

 

Lost in thought he was violently snapped out of his daze by the sound of shattering glass. Thinking he was under attack he was off his stool ready to bolt for his suit when he caught sight of the so-called assailant… it was Steve. The moron had run through the door. The big figure covered in laceration and blood.

 

“Jesus Christ! Steve!” Tony stepped forward to help just as the wild, feral looking man was on him. For the second time that day the genius found himself bowled off his feet as a large, now bleeding man, pinning him down. Kissing him within an inch of his life.

 

Dazed Tony found himself returning the fervent kisses, Steve mumbling incoherently against his lips. He managed to pick out only the odd phrase, “Don’t leave...” and “Want you so much…”

 

Big hands were up his shirt again, ripping the material from his frame. Tony didn’t protest. He was getting so tired of running…tired of fighting this. Why should he? Steve wanted it, God knew he wanted it and despite his earlier misgivings, would it be so bad to give in?

 

Slowly Tony’s own hands where slipping under Steve’s damp t-shirt, feeling warm muscles shudder at his touch.

 

Eager Steve was at his pants now already beginning to push the material down Tony felt them bunch around his thighs. He was hard, aching, wanting nothing more then for Steve to touch, give him no choice but to submit; anything as long as he didn’t stop.

 

Parting a moment they panted, sharing each other’s breath, “Tony I love you…” he mumbled blue eyes staring a him steadily, if a little hazy.

 

Tony felt his blood run cold.

 

His heart stuttered in his scarred chest. How long had he been aching to hear those words; but they weren’t Steve’s own.

 

Quickly he was pushing Steve away, wiggling out from under him trying to put some distance between them and collect his thoughts.

 

“Don’t say that,” he said softly dark brown eyes locking with blue, “You don’t mean it Steve…you’ve been hit with someone sort of weapon, these feeling you have aren’t real.” He nearly choked on that, breath catching, trying to convince himself of the brutal truth.

 

Hastily he was tugging his pants back up looking for something to do with his hands.

 

Steve looked confused, shirtless he reached for Tony looking confused, and sad, “But I do love you Tony, more then anything.”

 

Shuddering the smaller man grit his teeth, he had to be strong, he steeled his heart, “No..no you don’t.” It was like a physical blow to his chest, he said the words but the meaning cut deeper then anything he could imagine.

 

Trying to push his emotions aside he took Steve’s hands, “We better see to those cuts.”

 

Still confused but happy to be near Tony, Steve followed eagerly sitting as the man grabbed the first aid kit.

 

“Sir Doctor Banner on the phone,” JARVIS announced.

 

Tony sighed; he should have expected it really, “Put him through.” Popping open the first aid kit he focused on dabbing gently at the still open cuts on Steve. The smaller ones already healed.

 

“Tony you there?”

 

“Yes sir, what can I do for you?”

 

“Steve with you?”

 

“Sure is, walked right through my security door.”

 

“Oh…oh dear…” Bruce mumbled. Tony finished his ministrations, and Steve was trying to kiss him again. Tony backed away putting some distance between them.

 

“So there is a bit of an issue Tony, it appears Steve cannot be apart form you.”

 

“I noticed,”

 

“No I mean it. He gets physically sick, before freaking out and hunting you down. And it’s getting to worse.” Tony glanced at Steve the big man smiling at him, looking out of it, not his normal sharp gaze.

 

“That’s not so good…”

 

Banner hummed in agreement, “No word from Thor or Loki yet just don’t get to far from him ok?”

 

Tony groaned, be close to Steve for the foreseeable future…it was heaven and hell.

 

“Ok,” he paused a moment, before speaking again, weariness and defeat creeping into his tone. “Bruce…if we can fix this thing, the sooner the better,” Steve was pressed against him again kissing his neck distractingly, “For everyone.”

 

Banner sighed, “I’m on it Tony.”

 

They hung up then and the billionaire settling on the couch beside the blond wearily, not immediately pushing the others advances away.

 

Leaning over Steve nuzzled against his neck again, “You smell so nice.” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose sighing, before glancing ruefully towards his busted door, DUM-E already working on sweeping up the glass.

 

“Hungry?” Tony asked pulling away again, locating a Stark Industries shirt he tugging the white material on his torn dress shirt lying across the room.

 

“Yeah…for you…” Tony bit his lip; Steve hands settled on slim hips. Tony wanted to groan, Steve in seductive mode, was a dangerous bit of business.

 

Maybe a distraction would help, “Ok Spangles lets eat and watch some bad movies.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

Clint and Natasha found them on the couch some hours later, Steve spooning the smaller man from behind sleeping soundly.

 

Tony wide-awake, spotted the pair immediately. Gently disengaging from the sleeping figure, he quietly joined them, the trio moving into the kitchen so they wouldn’t wake Captain America.

 

“How’s it going Stark?” Barton asked, glancing back to the couch.

 

Tony regarded him tiredly, “Had better days,” he mumbled.

 

An auburn brow arched, “He down for the count?”

 

Stark snorted, “Loosing your shit twice in one day apparently takes it out of you.”

 

Tasha looked at the genius, noting how drawn and world weary he looked. “You ok with…” she gestured, “All this?”

 

Tony raised a brow at her, an ironic smile twisting his lips, “Do I have a choice?” He glanced towards the living room, dark eyes flashing with something that the women could only call sadness and hurt.

 

Surprised her face betrayed nothing as a sudden realization dawned, “I guess not…” she mumbled.

 

On the couch Steve let out a sleepy moan, thrashing, “Tony…” he groaned sounding panicky. Immediately Tony returned to his side, gently hushing him as he once more cuddled into the big man.

 

“What’s on your mind Tash?” Hawkeye asked quietly, knowing her better then he knew himself.

 

“I think Tony is in love Steve…”

 

That got his attention, “You think? I was pretty sure they hated each other.”

 

Snorting she crossed her arms, “If he really hated him, you think he would have any qualms about locking Steve away? Would he be this understanding?”

 

Clint shrugged, “Hard to say, I think Tony’s really is a good guy deep down.”

 

She smiled reaching out a hand gripping his, “You always did have a rather sunny disposition.”

 

Clint half smiled as they headed to their own room.

 

In the living room Steve clutched sleepily at Tony, holding the man like he was afraid he would disappear. Tony ran worn fingers through blond hair tenderly.

 

“Steve?” he woke the man, watching sleepy blue eyes blink slowly before he was smiling at him. “Steve I’m going to head to bed…” he trailed off seeing the immediate panic settle on his features.

 

“Don’t leave me alone Tony…please…” he begged. Dark eyes closed, it was horrible idea to let Steve in his bed…but it was also a terrible to separate for any length of time.

 

“Ok come on then,” he relented turning off the TV. Steve eagerly following after him as they navigated the dimly lit hallways.

 

“Did you want to get your pj’s?” Tony asked pausing outside the others bedroom.

 

The big blond shook his head, pressing closer. “No, usually just sleep in my underwear….or nothing at all…” he mumbled seeking Tony’s lips once more. The billionaire dodged half-heartedly, but briefly returned the kiss.

 

Inside Tony’s room, Steve wasted no time, stripping down to utterly boring white boxers. Without an ounce of shyness, or hesitancy he stretched out atop the covers in all his overt masculine glory.

 

Tony tripped around the room trying not to look.

 

Generally he too slept in his boxers, but tonight he shrugged on a t-shirt, his light dimming noticeably as he crawled under the covers immediately turning away from Steve, as far to one side as he could go.

 

Steve was having none of it, chuckling he wriggled under the covers hauling Tony against him, wandering hands running under his t-shirt.

 

Groaning Tony settled his hands over Steve’s wandering ones, “Captain America behave,” he mumbled the complete irony of the situation not lost on him.

 

Chuckling Steve settled his hand against Tony’s chest plate, nuzzling his neck, “Good night Tony.”

 

The situation made him want to laugh and cry at the same moment, but he had never felt so utterly content as he did in this moment, wrapped in strong arms, his chest held tightly by the man he loved. 

 

Tony Stark closed his eyes, surrendering a little he moved marginally into the warm heat of the man pressed close.

 


	6. Truth and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the fluffy, angsty conclusion...prepare for the feels, so many feels. Also the smut, prepare for the smut and enjoy thanks again for reading and all the support. 
> 
> WARNING MAN MAN LOVING!

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm woke them from a dead sleep.

 

Tony and Steve leapt from the bed wide-awake in a instant. Without a word Steve was in his room hurrying into his suit while Tony tugged on the closest pants he could find sprinting to the top of the Tower; suit assembling around him.

 

Steve was there seconds later followed closely by the others. Colsoun’s voice coming over the comm, “There’s been an attack on the outskirts of the city, we need to get there and contain it.” Tony was off, the others following in the plane.

           

Dawn was barely breaking when they located the threat; Tony arriving first engaged the rather bizarre looking creatures. The others joining him within seconds taking up battle positions.

 

Tony darted in the sky rolling and tumbling with an ease that always amazed Steve. At that moment however, Captain America however wasn’t having it easy; Tony was too far from him. His concentration was shot, his head throbbing, and heart ached every time the man took a hit. Unaware he was whimpering, he tried to split his attention between Tony in the sky and the foes attacking.

 

“Stark, you better get closer to Cap before he gets killed,” Black Widow snapped as she ducked an attack. Confused Iron Man paused before finally understanding that Steve was paying more attention to him then the fight.

 

Cursing he landed beside the man, “Steve focus,” he growled.

 

The blond visibly flinch at the reprimand, “Don’t be mad at me,” he begged turning to Tony immediately, completely ignoring the foes on the other side.

 

Tony hurried around him blasting them away, “I’m not mad,” he promised huffing, “But we have to get rid of these guys alright.”

           

Reassured with Tony so close, Steve turned setting his jaw, the tension in his body easing as he tossed his shield. All business once more.

 

Iron Man wasn’t used to fighting on the ground, as he was, yet unable to leave Steve’s side he stood back to back with the man gaining a very different perspective of the battle. Usually able to fly out of the enemies reach…Steve Earth bound did not have that sort of luxury.

 

Still even with the issues, they where winning, and as the last of the creatures were taken down by Cap’s shield Tony surveyed the ground. He did not want Steve hit by some weird laser again…not that it could make things any worse.

           

Steve barely winded, glanced around grunting in satisfaction. They had fought well today, and more importantly Tony was fine. Feeling like he’d been apart from the other man long enough he got closer to the shiny suit of metal gently reaching out to touch the covered shoulder. The contact easing his mounting panic.

 

Tony turned to him frowning concerned, the separation anxiety seemed to be getting worse. Steve appeared to need to be in contestant physical contact with him.

           

Finished their own mop up, Clint and Natasha where approaching, “Well that wasn’t the worse we h-” she cut off guns coming up, Clint’s bow close behind. Tony in the process to of turning to see what was happening was blasted from behind. The hit knocking him clear across the clearing, and into a tree. The impact jarred him hard, Tony blacked out.

           

He woke slowly, the pounding behind his eyes, exacerbated by the yelling.

 

He tried to focus, picking out three very distinct voices. “Steve we need to get him to the medics,” that was Clint. The reply however was an inhuman growl and Tony felt himself pulled tightly against something solid.

 

“Steve please…” Natasha sounding worried.

 

Making a decision he called out, “I’m fine, just rattled my head a bit.” He said trying to get out of Steve’s arms.

 

Steve in turn yanked Tony’s helmet off, kissing him soundly. Well used to this by now, the billionaire let the kiss linger on for a few sweet seconds before pulling away.

 

“I’m fine everyone…I’m fine, maybe we should head back,” he offered, trying to diffuse the situation. Apparently Steve agreed, as without a word he stood Iron Man in his arms, carrying him to the plane.

 

The assassins trailing behind whispered together urgently.

 

“I think we need to go hurry Bruce up getting the Cap back, he’s going to get himself killed he can’t even concentrate on a fight,” the Black Widow said looking grim, Clint nodded in agreement.

 

This needed to be fixed before someone got hurt…really hurt.

 

-#-#-#-

 

“It’s getting worse Bruce,” Tony mumbled from his position between Steve’s legs. The big man, as was his fashion after expending so much energy fighting was dozing. Unwilling to release Tony even in slumber, the pair sat together on a hospital gurney. Steve sleeping upright as close to the other as he could be.

 

“You think?” Bruce asked, trying to ignore the glaring dark eyes.

 

“He nearly got his spangled ass handed to him today because he was more intent on watching me then the enemy. He can’t even be three feet from me before the separation anxiety kicks in…and now he seems to have to be constantly touching me.” Huffing lightly from his tired he suddenly slumped righteous anger bleeding from him.

 

Sighing heavily he ran a hand though already messy hair, “Worse then that, he’s not Steve anymore…it’s like he’s oblivious to those around unless it’s me. He’s clingy, worried I’m mad at him all the time…” he trailed off frustrated.  

 

Banner nodded in understanding,  “Nothing matters except you. You’re the centre of his world.”

           

Under any normal circumstance Tony would have given anything to be Steve’s world…but not like this. He was loosing his Steve.

 

“What can I do?” he asked plaintive, “I want him back Banner,” he confessed softly not looking at his friend. Against his back Steve gave a sleepy snort, burying his face in Tony’s hair murmuring contentedly.

 

The Scientist blinked, a sudden realization setting in, goddamn why hadn’t he seen it before? “How long you been in love with him?” he asked gently.

 

The engineer grimaced, he was tired, physically, mentally, emotionally, wearing his heart on his sleeve. “A while,” he mumbled closing his eyes in pain.

           

Bruce’s heart broke for him. He couldn’t imagine...

 

“Love you Tony,” Steve mumbled happily nuzzling closer, strong arms tightening. It was like a stab to his heart, worse then the shards trying to rip the organ apart. He flinched physically.

 

Bruce said nothing, simply reached out patting Tony’s hand. Nothing he could say would make it better. He had no answers for him. All they could do was hope Loki could perhaps fix this situation before things went beyond repair.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Tony sat in his lab listlessly staring into space. Testament to the dark rings under his eyes, the usually vibrant man looked beyond tired.  

 

“Tony?” slowly he turned to the root of his current turmoil. Steve was there, just as he had been this whole week, side-by-side. Only a week since Steve had changed, yet it felt so much longer then that.

 

“What’s wrong love?” he asked gently cupping a stubbled cheek.

 

Tony’s eyes fell closed as the warm palm touched his face, eyes burning, heart throbbing. A tear tracking slowly across his cheek.

 

He was just so tired.

           

Horrified Steve crushed him in a tight embrace, “Don’t cry Tony, please don’t…I love you so much don’t cry.” He mumbled kissing the tears that Tony just couldn’t seem to make stop falling. Even though the words were everything his battered soul wanted to hear, ever dreamed of hearing.

 

 He was done running.

 

With a sob he threw his arms around Steve’s neck, confessing what he’d kept hidden in his heart for so long. “I love you too Steve…love you more then anything,” he whispered mashing their lips together, initiating for the first time.

 

Steve was quick to reciprocate, eager hands gripping slim hips, pulling the smaller man close.

 

Tony didn’t fight; surrendering to the man wholly.

           

Eager Steve stood lifting Tony easily onto his workbench, kisses turning fervent. Somewhere in the back of the blonde’s mind, was that small voice telling him he shouldn’t be doing this…but that louder more demanding voice was telling him this was right.

 

Tony gasped as his t-shirt was ripped off, a big hand palming him through his jeans. Moaning he arched into the palm, why had he fought so long when it felt so incredibly good?  He whimpered slightly as Steve broke contact for a second, tugging off his own shirt. A heartbeat later he was back, devouring Tony completely.

 

Callused hands moved to undo Steve’s pants the material pooling around his ankles. No plain white boxers today; they where blue. The thought flittered through his mind briefly before Tony’s own worn jeans where pulled off tossed across the lab.

           

It wasn’t gentle, or loving; it was hungry and needy. Like a dying man Steve had stripped him bare, Tony falling back on his worktable sent parts and papers flying. Something dug painfully into his back; but he didn’t care. All he wanted was Steve.

 

Hooded eyes watched as the bigger man sucked his fingers, brining the slick digits against Tony thrusting them inside. Wriggling and moaning Tony tried to relax. He was sure there was some lube around here somewhere but he didn’t want to leave. Like some fragile dream he dared not move, worried the moment may shatter.

 

Steve’s fingers worked quickly, he wasn’t wasting time. Spitting on his hand he slicked himself up, his thoughts hazy and unfocused. All he wanted was Tony, he needed to be inside Tony. Ignoring the screaming in his mind for him to slow down. With a smooth thrust forward, he was penetrating the smaller man.

 

Crying out Tony arched his back, hands gripping the table tightly. Caught somewhere between pain and overwhelming pleasure, “Ahhhh.” He bit his lip hard, moaning as Steve stretched him to capacity.

 

Fully imbedded Steve paused panting, staring down at the man beneath him. The truth washing over him completely; he was inside Tony Stark. His heart pumped like he’d run for days, while that tight wet heat, driving him to distraction. Rocking slowly he swallowed the gasps spilling from kiss swollen lips.

 

Tony bit his cheek hard enough to bleed, it hurt, Christ yes it hurt, but the pleasure was fast overshadowing it. He could feel Steve, every inch of Steve as the big man thrusting steadily into him. Dazed brown eyes started unseeingly upwards, feeling surreal, almost detached from the moment. Wondering distantly if this was yet another fantasy cooked up by his desperate imagination.

 

Blue eyes appeared in his line of vision, Steve was smiling tenderly down at him, “I love you.” 

           

Tony choked back the sob as he reached up wrapping his arms tightly around the man’s neck, arching into the next thrust.

 

Steve gripped narrow hips hard enough to bruise, as he snapped forward grunting. Feeling blunt fingernails dig into his back as Tony mumbled incoherently. Without breaking rhythm Steve shifted, and Tony was seeing stars, “Yes!” he hissed.

 

Tony was loosing his mind; Steve was hitting that delicious spot inside him over and over. Colours burst in his minds eye, he felt like a man getting what he’d been craving most. And it was better then any imagined fantasy.

           

Steve grunted movements turning erratic and quick, the overwhelming sensations where driving him to the edge. “Tony!” he gasped, vaguely feeling something painful on his shoulder.

 

Tony bit down on the muscular shoulder muffling his cries of passion as Steve pounded him on his workbench. With a powerful thrust Steve hit his prostrate head on, shuddering he felt his orgasm ripple through him, hot and intense.

 

Steve felt Tony tightening around him; thrusting once more he followed him over the edge, spilling deep inside his newfound lover, “Tony!”

           

Suddenly weak Steve collapsed against him, Tony automatically pulling him close, kissing sweat matted locks. Panting lightly, he rested his head against something cool, and humming. Closing blue eyes he breathed deeply. With each exhale he took, the fog that had settled in his mind began to clear.

 

Confused he slowly straightened frowning, below him a debauched thoroughly sexed Tony Stark looked up at him with dazed tired eyes.

 

With growing sense of dread he looked around completely uncomprehending. Why where they in Tony’s lab? He looked back, realizing they were both all but naked.

 

His mind rebelled.

 

“Steve?” Tony asked softly, the warm afterglow seeping from him, when he saw the look of sheer panic settle on his beloveds features.

           

Steve’s eyes widened to all sizes, when the reality of the situation came crashing down on him. He wasn’t just on top of Tony… he was inside him.

 

Panicking he pulled back, missing the pained wince from the smaller man. Frantically he pulled up the boxers bunched around his thighs. Staggering away he tripped over the pants around his ankles.

 

“Steve what is it? What’s wrong?” Tony was sitting up now, ignoring his own nudity he focused fully on the frantic man. Concern in every line of his face.

 

Steve could see red lips swollen from kisses, bruises already darkening lean hips, love bites littering Tony’s neck and shoulder; his mind piecing it all together. He had sex with Tony Stark…and he had no knowledge of it.

 

Utterly disgusted with himself, he did the only reasonable thing. He ran.

           

Astonished Tony watched him dash away up the stairs. Stricken he couldn’t find his voice. It would appear whatever had been effecting Steve was at an end.

 

Shivering the smaller man wrapped his arms across his arc the light dimming, as his heart broke. He closed burning eyes promising himself he wasn’t going to cry.

 

-#-#-#-

 

Steve hadn’t had a panic attack since his pre-serum days, but he was sure he was having one now. Shirtless, barely clothed, he frantically paced his room running hands through already wild hair.

 

Why couldn’t remember anything? He wracked his brain, the last clear memory he had was the battle, then going down to the lab to lecture Tony. He frowned brow wrinkling in confusion, the next thing he could clearly recall he was waking inside Tony.

 

Slowly he collapsed on the bed, why couldn’t he remember? Brow furrowed he stared at the floor, straining, trying to remember something…anything…

 

A sudden pain lanced through his head, images flooding his consciousness.

 

_Kissing Tony in the lab…smiling at him across a candle lit table…cuddling on the couch…_

 

Gasping in pain he came back to himself feeling drained and sore. Moaning he clutched his aching head, blood dripping steadily from his nose. Breathing shallowly, he scrunched his eyes closed, trying to center himself again. Swallowing thickly he turned thinking it had passed.

 

The sharp pain flared again; images ripped across his brain. Blue eyes rolled back and Steve collapsed across his bed.

           

Dressed haphazardly Tony sat gingerly on his stool staring dry eyed at his messy workspace. He tried vainly to sort through the events of the last hour, asking himself the same question again and again.

 

Why had he given in?

 

He felt like an utter creep. Steve had looked so disgusted, so betrayed. He buried his head in his arms, self-loathing rolling off him in waves.

 

“Sir,” JARVIS said interrupting his pity party.

 

“Go away,” Tony muttered, in no mood to deal with anything at the moment.

 

“Sir,” the AI said again, persistent.

 

“What?” Tony snapped,

 

“I believe Captain Rogers is having some sort of seizure…he’d convulsing on his bed.”

 

Tony’s head snapped up, panic in every line of his body as he sprinted from the lab.

           

Panting Tony bust through Steve’s door spotting the big man right away, “Shit, Steve!”

 

Hurrying onto the bed he crawled over the convulsing figure, gently patting his face. Wincing at the blood smeared across his face; eyes rolled so far back in his head only the whites where visible.

 

“Oh fuck this is bad...” he was close to panicking. Making a decision he got up quickly, he’d go get his suit and fly Steve to the hospital.

 

Pausing half way to the door another thought struck him, “Wait maybe call Banner…” he turned to go back to Steve.

 

“I can call Banner on the way,” he chastised himself turning again to get his suit.

           

Steve let out a strangled moan, Tony was by his side instantly, “Steve? Steve can you hear me?”

 

The big man on the bed made a low sound blinking, his eyes once more clear. “Tony?” his gasped, horse and disoriented.

 

“Right here, just a sec,” he reassured the man, as he headed for the bathroom. Quickly he dampened a washcloth before returning. Steve hadn’t moved, still prone on the bed, strong fingers slowly messaging his temples.

 

Climbing back on the bed carefully Tony wiped the blood off his chest and face. “You ok?” Tony asked, carefully finishing his ministrations.  

 

Steve moaned faintly, “My head feels like my brain’s been chewed up and spit back out.”

 

Wincing in sympathy, Tony flipped the washcloth placing it tenderly on Steve’s forehead.

           

Task complete an awkward silence descended on the room, Tony unsure if he should stay or go. They hadn’t parted on the best of terms earlier. Nervously he watched the other man out of the corner of his eye; maybe he should go.

 

Worrying a lower lip he nearly came out of his skin when Steve spoke. “Tony,” he said voice sounding plaintive, and pained, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry for the way I acted this week.”

 

The dark haired man blinked, “You remember?” he asked hesitantly.

 

“Not quite just images…they all sort of came back at once.” A frown knit his brow then, as blue eyes blinked confused. Unable to help himself Tony ran a hand though the soft blond hair, Steve moaned.

 

“Sorry,” he said quickly pulling his hand back as if he’d been scalded.

 

“No…no…it felt nice,” Steve sighed, blushing as the tender hand returned to its soothing ministrations.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for Steve. You didn’t know what you where doing, it probably had something to do with that ray you where hit with.” Tony explained heart clenching in his chest; that was right, Steve hadn’t known what he was doing. He’d been the one to take advantage of the situation.

           

They where silent again the big blond trying to collect fragmented thoughts, it felt good to have Tony so close to him.

 

Swallowing thickly, Tony decided to address the elephant in the room. “About what happened in the lab…” he started, deciding just do it quick; like a band-aid. “I mean…you don’t, that is to say…” he trailed off trying to piece together what he really wanted to say.

 

Steve opened his eyes looking over at Tony in surprise; the man was usually so large and confident but at the moment he looked so small and defeated. Dark eyes refused to meet his own, and if Steve didn’t know any better he would have said he was blushing.

           

Steve felt the undeniable truth settling on him. The last week he’d been all over Tony. From the flashes of memory he had, he’d acted like an utter degenerate…and Tony…Tony had been nothing but understanding.

 

Steve was completely, totally, and utterly in love with the genius. He had been for a long while now, just too stubborn to admit it to himself.

 

“We can…ummm…forget it even happened,” Tony was speaking again, desolate brown eyes finally looking at him, “Just go back to the way it was before, and pretend this week never happened.”

 

Tony was giving him an out. “No,” Steve said slowly, feeling the hand in his hair pause.

 

“No?” he asked in a bare whisper.

 

“No…I don’t want to forget about this week,” he said firmly, big hand reaching up to grab the front of Tony’s t-shirt brushing the cool metal under the material. Slowly he tugged the man towards him, lips meeting softly, sweetly.

           

Stunned Tony pulled away, dazed, “What…umm…what?” Tony managed articulately.

 

Steve smiled at him softly, “The only regret I have is not remembering what happened in the lab fully…” he whispered tugging the man in for another kiss.

 

Tony didn’t respond right away, still trying to process what was happening. It was several heartbeats before he was returning the kiss fervently.

 

Long seconds later Tony was pulling back slightly, “You mean it?” he whispered against his lips.

 

Steve pulled him down so the smaller man was stretched on top of him pressed from lips to ankles, “More then anything.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

“Banner I have located brother Loki…and have returned with most excellent news!” Thor yelled in his usual exuberant fashion bursting into the lab. Clint and Natasha worried for Tony, had offered to help Bruce in his last ditch attempt to cure Steve. They all turned to him hopefully,

 

“That’s the best news I’ve had in a week,” the doctor said. “He didn’t come back with you?”

 

Thor shook his head, passing over what looked like a scroll, “Nay brother is still serving out his punishment in Asgaurd, but he sent this missive for Doctor Banner.” Nodding the man accepted the parchment, opening it he skimmed the neat writing, a slow smile beginning to form.

 

“What is it?” Clint asked eagerly, peering down at the rows of neat cursive.

 

“The jist of it is, the weapon while rather harmless, is meant to amplify feelings the person already has. Generally in battle, fear, however if the person is afflicted by a different feeling it would amplify that. The only cure, he writes, is to give in to the feelings; usually running from battle.”

 

The lab was utterly silent.

           

“Why are you so happy?” Clint asked confused.

 

Bruce was grinning widely, “Because it amplifies emotions the person already possesses…”

 

Thor was smiling grandly, the other two slow to catch up. “Steven already loved Anthony,” he offered arms crossing, “It just made him be honest with himself.” Clint and Natasha began to smile as well.

 

Bruce chuckled softly, “Good luck Tony.”

 

-#-#-#-

 

They lay entwined in Tony’s too large bed, sleepy and sedate. The billionaire couldn’t remember ever having a marathon like that; his lab, Steve’s bed, Tony’s twice…the shower. He was utterly spent, deliriously happy.

 

Steve was kissing his neck sweetly, running large hands across his bare chest tracing the blue glow. He loved Tony’s light, “When I’m with you I’m never in the dark,” he murmured kissing where metal and flesh met.

 

Tony started, smiling sleepily as he was gathered in strong arms, it had been a hell of an emotional week but in the end he couldn’t be all that mad. After all it had brought Steve to him.

           

“Tony?”

 

The dark eyed man was almost asleep, “Hmmm?”

 

Steve settled a hand over his heart, “I love you.”

 

Tony smiled, he’d dreamed of this moment since that too perfect man had managed to settle firmly in his heart.

 

“I love you too Steve...you have my mechanical heart,” he whispered, knowing it was utterly sappy, but it was ok, because it was Steve Rogers, Captain America.

 

Steve closed his eyes, “I’ll keep it safe.”

 

Tony settled a hand on top of his, “I know you will.”

 

They where quite a moment, “I’ll try not to chase you across the city, or tackle you, or molest you again.”

 

Laughing outright Tony turned in his arms, “That I enjoyed.” They kissed soundly, safely cocooned in the large bed the TV playing quietly in the background, Tony grinning into the kiss unable to help but recall an old saying,

 

Steve paused, “What?”

 

Tony pulled back a bit, “They say there is a fine line between love and hate.”

 

 Blinking Steve grinned as well, pulling Tony into his embrace once more. Maybe there was something to the saying after all.

 

 

End. 

                

 


End file.
